Sneezite
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Lumpy decides to try some Sneezite, which gives him a sneezing fit.


Lumpy was visiting Sniffles' lab, where Sniffles was showing him some new substances that he had acquired and inventions that he had created. Lumpy made it seem like he was fascinated in them, but he was actually bored and looking for something to do. Only when he discovered a certain, highly effective substance, however, did his visit finally start to get interesting.

Lumpy looked over at a container of dark grey powder, and instantly became curious. He walked over to it, picked it up and looked at it. What was this stuff? He couldn't remember ever seeing it before, and it certainly didn't look like anything he had already seen. Just as he was about to touch the powder itself, however, Sniffles noticed what Lumpy was doing.

"Lumpy!" Sniffles said in shock, which then turned into disapproval for some reason. "What are you doing?"

Lumpy looked over at Sniffles, and then put down the container.

"I was just looking at this stuff," said Lumpy.

"Do you even know what that is?!" Sniffles asked.

"Um... no," Lumpy responded.

"The substance in that vial is called Sneezite, which is powerful enough to induce sneezing in absolutely any individual," Sniffles said. "Aside from simply causing you to sneeze, it also irritates all possible areas of the nose, including the nostrils, nasal passages and sinuses, and makes them extremely sensitive to other irritants. If you are going to handle it, you must use extreme caution at all times."

"Okay, but why are you so worried?" Lumpy asked.

"Whatever you do, no matter what happens, DO NOT INHALE IT!" Sniffles warned. "If even the smallest amount of that powder makes it into or onto your nose, you are going to sneeze!"

"Yeah, I... I figured that," Lumpy almost looked embarrassed.

"You must not, under any circumstances, let that happen. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry, Sniffles, I'll definitely be careful with this stuff," Lumpy said.

Sniffles calmed down and then walked away from Lumpy. Unbeknownst to the intelligent anteater, Lumpy was actually interested in the Sneezite. He completely understood that he wasn't allowed to sniff it, but he wanted to know just how much it would make him sneeze. And besides, as much as Lumpy disliked sneezing a lot, he actually had a bit of a sneezing fetish as well. Many of his sneezes felt really good to release, and the sweet relief that followed after them was arguably even better.

"Well, he did say that I can look at it, but not sniff it... Does it really work?" he wondered to himself.

He slowly took the container of powder, and then looked around the lab for Sniffles. He was still in here, making some adjustments to one of his inventions. He knew that he would be mad at him for disobeying him, but Lumpy just couldn't help himself.

"Sniffles, I... I'm really sorry, but..." Lumpy started.

"Sorry for what?" Sniffles asked as he looked over at Lumpy.

Lumpy poured a small amount of Sneezite onto his nose, and the effects began within one second. His snout began to twitch and redden, and his nostrils began to flare up as he immediately needed to sneeze. He immediately placed the container back on the table that it had been on.

"Ah... Aaaaaaaah..." Lumpy inhaled twice as he tilted his head back. His snout continued to quiver as his nostrils continued to flare up.

Sniffles knew exactly what was going to happen: Lumpy was going to sneeze. He had warned him not to do that, but he was partially aware that he would do it anyway, due to him being such an imbecile. But now that he had ignored his warning, Sniffles had to brace himself for Lumpy's upcoming sneezing fit. He also hoped it would damage as little of his belongings as possible.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy continued to inhale dramatically as he continued to tilt his neck backward, with his snout twitching and nostrils flaring. He wanted to bring his hands up to cover his mouth, but this sneeze was going to be a big one, and almost demanded that it be uncovered. With little time to waste, Lumpy turned away from any valuable object that Sniffles had in his lab, and then tilted his neck back as far back as possible.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze, which was enough to cause the entire lab to shake. A huge amount of spray came blasting out of his mouth at the same time. He wanted to rub his nose, but his nose still itched tremendously, and he needed to sneeze again. He tilted his neck back, his nostrils expanding to several times their regular size and his nose twitching involuntarily, as he prepared to release another sneeze.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that, Lumpy was sent into a sneezing fit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sneezing fit was nearing its finish, but Lumpy's snout was completely bright red, mucus was oozing out of both of his nostrils, and tears were filling his eyes and streaming down his face. It would be hard not to assume that he was sick or suffering from his allergies. And his nose still hadn't had enough. With his nostrils flaring up again, Lumpy prepared for the final couple of sneezes in the fit. He sniffled once, sending him into the buildup.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Lumpy raised a forefinger to his nostrils in an attempt to stop the final sneeze, but he couldn't hold it back in time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy cringed internally as he released the final sneeze in the fit, which was also the biggest and loudest sneeze in the fit. After it was finally over, he brought his forefinger to his red, mucus-covered nostrils and rubbed them repeatedly. He sniffled several times, but he couldn't do anything to stop his nose from running. He wasn't feeling so good at all; the Sneezite that he had inhaled had bitten him quite hard.

"Gesundheit," Sniffles said as he walked up to Lumpy.

"Ugh..." Lumpy sniffled again as he continued to rub his poor nose. He tried to speak, but his runny nose affected his voice. "I'b really sorry, Sdiffles. I just couldd't resist tryidg that stuff..."

"It's all right, Lumpy," Sniffles said. Lumpy thought he was being sarcastic, but he wasn't.

"But you were bad at be before I tried it..."

"That was not genuine anger, Lumpy. I was aware that you would have difficulty resisting it, but Sneezite DOES work, and I was trying to warn you that it would."

Lumpy responded with another sniffle and some more nose-rubbing. "Hey, Sdiffles, could you please get be a tissue? I really deed sobe, I'b dot feelidg so good dow..."

"I can tell that you do."

Sniffles retrieved a box of tissues and handed it to Lumpy. He immediately took a few tissues from the box and blew his nose loudly. The final action, however, caused his eyes to widen as he felt another sneeze coming on.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" Lumpy tilted his neck slightly back, and then released a comparatively smaller sneeze than any of the ones in his sneezing fit from earlier. He made sure to aim his nose at the tissues that he was holding. "CHOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!" He then sniffled and started wiping his nostrils on the tissues.

"Bless you," Sniffles said.

"Thadks..." Lumpy responded as he continued wiping his nose.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Sniffles offered him the box, which Lumpy accepted and took from him.

"Yeah, I sure have..." Lumpy sighed to himself due to his nose, which was still pretty red and running quite a lot. It would take him a while to recover from his sneezing fit, but given how strong the Sneezite had been, he pretty much knew that would happen.


End file.
